1. Field
The invention pertains to devices which are installed on crossbars of electrical power pole to discourage birds from landing on the crossbars and accidentally electrocuting themselves by touching adjacent power lines supported by the crossbar.
2. State of the Art
Birds are attracted to the crossbars of electrical power poles as convenient perches. Large birds, such as eagles, hawks, owls, etc. have wingspans which are capable of extending between adjacent power lines supported on the crossbar. When the large bird lands on the crossbar, its wings are extended parallel to the crossbar and in many instances simultaneously touch the adjacent power lines resulting in accidental electrocution of the bird. It has been proposed to place obstructions on the crossbars to deter the birds from using the crossbars as perches. Planor, framework structures in the shapes of rectangles or triangles which are attached to the crossbar and extend upwardly from the upper surface of the crossbar have been found effective in preventing large birds which are subject to accidental electrocutions from attempting to land and perch on the crossbars. Heretofore, the framework structures have been attached directly to the crossbars. Working directly on the crossbars requires that the powerlines carried thereon be de-energized or dead to prevent accidentally harming those persons working on the crossbar.